Could Have Been Worse
by rwtf Snazzy
Summary: Carmilla AU: Instead of it being The Dean who possess Laura, it is Carmilla's past lover (before Elle), Tess. Pulling from various versions of tv shows an books, go into this with an open mind. It turned out to have both more fluff, and intense moments than I had originally planned. Please be gentle. Reviews are more than encouraged.


Author notes:  
>I had written a few ways episode 32 could have went, but had more fun with this version. Obviously taking certain perks from numerous shows and books onabout vampires, please go into this with an open mind and take it in stride. Whenever there is a "sister" reference, do not think these two are actually blood related. In this AU, The Dean turned Tessa first, then Carmilla, then Will. If you've seen true blood, you understand what I mean. They are sisters in fact they were turned by the same vampire. I don't mean to stress on this, I just don't want people to think this short fic is about any sort of incest.

Not sure if this will be a series of short stories about Tessa playing tricks on Carmilla at the expense of Laura's body or not. In time we will see. Please be gentle, it's been a while since I wrote and I'm trying to edit my past stories as well so I am not as embarrassed.

* * *

><p>"Tess…" Carmilla breathes out in an exasperated tone.<p>

"Hello, my dear and darling." Laura's body stands, turning around to get a better canvas at Carmilla. The vampire quickly goes through a short list of places she kept a certain object that could easily dispel Tess' spirit from Laura's body; but if she moves too quickly, or give any indication to Tess that she is a threat… it won't end well for Laura.

"What the hell are you doing? Here, I mean. And how-"

"Does my baby sister have a specific type or what?" Tess says checking out her new hosts' figure from the mirror. "You know, I had to do a double take when I first caught sight of this little miss. Dead ringer for-"

"I said, what the hell are you doing here," Carmilla's hands ball into fists, her knuckles beginning to burn white.

"What other reason would I make such a long trip out here to this hole in the wall school? Why none other than to help you of course." Tess runs her fingers though Laura's hair, still infatuated with her own reflection. "Goodness Carr, you should have seen her, she nearly jumped out of her skin at the opportunity to avail to a fellow student. Which hey! You know vaguely reminds me of another long lost-"

"I don't need your help. You were not invited here." Carmilla is hell bent on cutting short every sentence her uninvited guest could possibly compose.

"Ouch," Tess exaggerates a broken heart. "What has gotten your panties all up in a bunch?" Her eyes grow wide before a grin spreads from ear to ear on Laura's face. Tess gestures to her substitute body "Wait? Is she-?"

"Tess you have two minutes to explain yourself or else-" A flustered Carmilla demands.

"Or else what, Kitty? You're going to put a stake through this here body? I didn't think so." Tess acting as her nosey self, begins to rummage through the trinkets on top of Laura's bed. "And don't even think about whipping out that bothersome tool that you call a dagger. You didn't forget that you'll have to spear that pesky thing through your new roommates' chest, did you? Which again, I doubt you'd do anything to harm a hair on her pretty little head."

She sets down the last miniature knickknack before letting out a disinterested sigh.

"You've gone and caused quite the mess with Mother haven't you? Now with both you _and_ Will on Mother's bad side, it looks like I'm the favorite again." Tess essentially sings.

Carmilla rolls her eyes in aggravation, "A place I would have gladly traded over a hundred years ago."

"Nope, sorry. I'm sure I was /super busy."

"Living it up in Barcelona, or wait, was it Warsaw?" Carmilla says dryly.

"Maybe even somewhere in between. I don't remember, I _was _pretty intoxicated." The laugh she causes Laura to emit catches the vampire by surprise. She doesn't realize until that precise moment, how long it actually had been since she heard it last…

However, she does in fact, remember the few trips she had been on with Tess, knowing full well when she says 'intoxicated' she does _not_ mean on cheap tequila and Jell-O shots. As much as Carmilla doesn't want to admit it, there was that one time in Amsterdam that ended up being quite fun; and she uses that word incredibly lightly. She has to subtly shake the oncoming memories and make another demand for her sister to explain herself.

"I didn't want to have to do this you know, highjack your new roommate's body and all. However, Mother for whatever reason has uninvited me from this end of Silas, and I didn't know how else was I going to get any sort of messages to you. How is a big sister going to be there for all the hot gossip and lover talk? You can't honestly think that baby William plays telephone very well." Her face twists into a pout, and if it wasn't because of Tess forcing the expression, it would have just been another thing to add to the reason list.

Reasons she… Carmilla, well… liked-

"Unless she is _more_ than just your roommate?"

The vampire goes wide eyed, and her spine goes ramrod straight. Gawking at the obscene idea that her sister was implicating, only insured her grave was now dug a little bit deeper.

"I knew it!" Tess throws her arms up like she's just won the biggest stuffed bear from a cheap carnival game. "You're hot for this target!" Tess starts laughing; all too comfortable with the use of the word.

In the blink of an eye Carmilla is in Tess' face… well Laura's… Pinning the smaller girl's body between her own and the bed; her hands grip Laura's shoulders.

Eye's dark, teeth nearly bared.

"Do _not _call her that." The dark haired girl hisses through clenched teeth.

Forgetting some perks travel over with Tess and her body snatching, it only takes one split second for the tables to immediately turn. Now, Carmilla ends up being the one who is pinned; only this time, it's not against the bed; it's _on_ the bed.

"Oh honey, don't forget who taught you everything." Tess has Laura's hand around the vampire's throat; though it's not in a threating way, not even in the slightest. Teasingly, suits to more of Tess' style.

Carmilla can't get herself to look at Laura's face, knowing it wouldn't be the same girl looking back. So instead she keeps her eyes transfixed on her pinned wrists that are above, then she suddenly feels the grip around her neck falter, and a finger begins to trail down and past her collar bone. Carmilla can feel keen eyes boring holes into her body; Tess made little effort to hide her hunger.

Trying her best, Carmilla keeps all signs of arousal under strict (and she means really strict) control.

"God, it feels like only yesterday we took over that small party town," Tess dips her head into the crook of Carmilla's neck, drawing in a deep breath. She has to force herself back into reality that it is not Laura that is trailing her lips along her skin; but damn does she wish more than anything that it was. Tess slowly grazes back up and across the vampire's cheekbone to whisper in her ear:

"I know what you want," Tess trails off, fighting off every bit of temptation that is screaming at her to close the small gap between their lips; clearly falling victim (once again) to her own game.

Which just happens to be exactly what the once broody and guarded vampire had been thinking… but it was wrong. Not wrong as in something to be disgusted with, oh god that couldn't be further from the truth; but wrong as in it wasn't _really_ Laura who was on top of her. As many times as she spent day dreaming about this moment, it did indeed include a present minded Laura. Mainly because Carmilla would get a kick out of the flushed and flustered looks the tiny girl could possibly be giving her. Come on, that innocence?

"What do you say? For old time's sake?" Tess has given Laura such a sultry tone, and seductive touch well in company with leering's, Carmilla catches her body faltering… knee's getting weak, breathing starting to become hitched and staggered from the very thoughts racing through her mind.

"You can finally get your girl," Laura's lips are so unbearably close to Carmilla's she'd only need to ever so slightly lift her head and she could be sent to cloud nine. "Not having to worry about being careful…" The proximity the two share, is dizzying; though it was Tess occupying Laura's brain… Laura _was _still human… and the sound of her steady heart pumping sweet blood was the only thing Carmilla was starting to hear.

Laura's hand playfully runs up the inside of Carmilla's thigh. "I'll get that sweet-"

Luckily, Carmilla's body acts before her brain can cause her to make one of the biggest mistake of her life. She breaks free from the girls grip due to her "sisters" momentary lapse of weakness and the vampire shoves Tess off.

Color floods to her cheeks and her throat wants nothing more than to just close up; Tess get up, laughing to herself like she's accomplished some sort of personal mission.

"You're pretty serious about this one, aren't you?"

"You never told me what you were here for…" Carmilla is more than shocked that her voice didn't crack.

"Sorry, this little escapade you started has cost you some very, very valuable question time with your big sis." Tess sarcastically says pointing to an invisible watch on Laura's wrist. "William is close, which means time's up. We will just have to pick this up another time." Tess causes Laura to wink for the first time at Carmilla.

"Wait, why is Will after you?" Carmilla grabs Laura's arm as if it is going to stop Tess from leaving the room.

"Better run fast, Kitty." Is the last thing she says before severing off the connection of the spell.

Laura's knees buckle and a bewildered gasp escapes from the girl who is now falling into the vampire's arms. Laura clutches onto Carmilla's clothes, desperately trying to regain her footing.

"Wha-" Laura's eyes glance up only to meet a smoldering gaze.

"It's okay," Carmilla effortlessly breathes out, "I've got you." The three words almost make her undead heart skip a beat; unsure as to how the other girl would take the comment; but when her body shifts under Carmilla, the vampire is worried it _was _taken the wrong way.

"I may not know or even where to being to understand what just happened, but I do know one thing." Laura was on her feet for over a minute now, but she wasn't aware that her grip on Carmilla's shirt hadn't broken quite yet. Neither seem to even notice.

"I knew I could trust you."

The words cause Carmilla's body to tense, a flash of worry instantaneously crossing her expression.

"You… could see?"

Instead of an immediate response, Laura instead reaches up to softly hold the girl's face in her hand; and Carmilla just melts.

"You stubborn vampire." Laura smiles sweetly, her eye's waver from Carmilla's eyes to her lips, then back again. Blush spreads along Laura's cheeks, her heart is racing. She nervously tugs for a better grip of the vampire's shirt which in turn forces Carmilla's face closer to hers. Before she could possibly ruin this moment, Laura presses their lips together like it was something long overdue.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I almost just ended it with Laura's glances there at the end… if I should erase that last bit, let me know. (x Reviews are always helpful!<p> 


End file.
